


The Mayor's Son

by JenneeGrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, In which no one dies, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenneeGrace/pseuds/JenneeGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't understand why Mr. Gold has suddenly become so interested in him, but really when you're starting to suspect your whole town is full of fairy tales that's not the worst of your problems.<br/>[Season 1 AU in which Baelfire was adopted by Regina. Part of the Nealfirexchange on Tumblr and dedicated to mysticknightsofscotland]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayor's Son

Henry Mills knew several things. Or at least he was sure he was relatively right about most of it.

He knew his mother loved him. True, she wasn't around a lot of the time, but who else would have taken in a boy they didn't know? His first memory was waking up on the beach with no idea how he'd gotten there or what had become of his parents. He was fairy sure that he was sixteen or almost sixteen at least. She had tried to help him find them while letting him live with her and she'd taken care of him. She had been the one to pick out the name Henry just saying he looked like one even though there was a small sadness in her eyes as she said it. It was the name that had officially gone on his adoption certificate when his parents had never shown up and she'd asked if she could be his mother.

He knew he enjoyed volunteering at the hospital. They didn't get a lot of teenagers looking to sign up, but he had needed something to do with his extra time. It would also look good on his college applications as well when he started looking more seriously into different schools. The only other one there regularly however was Mary Margaret Blanchard and the two had become rather odd friends. He knew his mother wasn't the most fond of that either, but it was hard for her to apparently find a solid reason that he should avoid the elementary teacher. Though he also hadn't told his mother about the book she'd given him full of old fairy tales. It was probably silly to think anything of the fact that there was an evil queen in there with the same name as his mother being the reason why he didn't want to bring it up. He also didn't want her thinking terrible things about Mary Margaret and her giving him gifts.

(A small part of him knew it was more than just a book. Particularly after he'd become so fascinated with the story of Rumplestiltskin and the boy in the picture that had made him feel like they'd been using him for a model. A little younger and obviously in appropriate clothes for the story, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was something more there.)

He knew his mother was also not terribly fond of the new arrival in town. She had shown up in Storybrooke yesterday when her yellow bug had broken down in the middle of their town. Henry hadn't gotten a chance to meet her yet, but there was some odd pull like he needed to go talk to her. Really he also liked the car, but their town didn't get a lot of visitors. He was sure he would figure it all out eventually or at least run into her at Granny's before her car finally got fixed.

He knew the clock hadn't worked since before he had shown up in town and yet that morning on his way to school it had just been ticking away. He'd almost tripped right over the curb just distracted and it had occupied his head the whole day. His mother hadn't mentioned anything about getting the clock restored and back to working order. Something about the whole thing didn't quite feel right, but it didn't scare him.

He knew that his favorite colors were blue and yellow but tended to avoid anything green. He knew that he loved pizza over about any other food. He knew that he wanted a scottish sheepdog for his next birthday more than anything else even though it was five months away. He knew the other kids at school thought he was a little odd for being so quiet all the time, but they'd also found out not to mess with him or the people he cared about. He knew that there was something about stories of Captain Hook and Peter Pan that made him incredibly uncomfortable. He knew that he was safe.

What he didn't know was why Mr. Gold had been sitting outside the house practically since he'd gotten out of school.


End file.
